The Morning of Murder
by ThreeFriends
Summary: Claira Crystine is a sixteen year old girl that lives out in country in a fairly large house witnesses a murder of a naval officer while her dad is away and many changes are yet to come to her life. by: Crystal Rose, a special fourth friend
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold and windy autumn morning, I was up at the crack of dawn watching the sunrise when all of a sudden. I saw a man dressed in an Army uniform sprinting through the field at full speed yelling, " help! Help! He's trying to kill me!"

Then all of a sudden gunshots rang out, bang! Bang! Bang! Then everything went silent. I look out from inside the house I see the man with a silver pistol in his hand dart into the field. With my pistol, and dad's rain boots on, I ran after him yelling, " hey! Stop!" but he was quick and further across the field than I, so by the time I got there he had already disappeared over the fence and into the thick woodland and escaped out of sight as well as off the property.

After just seeing what I just saw I ran home, grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911 and franticly told them, " I just saw a man get shot and I think he's some sort of navy guy."

In about an hour later the N.C.I.S. (navy cops) arrived at my house, well actually in the field where the body was, when I first got to the field as they were taping around the crime scene and searching for clues around and on the body, four agents came up to me and the first thing their boss, who was a man that was around average height and slender with broad shoulders, short salt and pepper hair (mostly pepper) and blue-gray eyes, that gave him a wise look about him, but also with a look that was confident and trust worthy but also said that he was strong but gentle that, said to me, " Hi I'm special agent Gibbs and these are special agents DiNozzo,"as he said that, a man that was around average height and slender, with short brown hair and dark green eyes that had a sensitive look to them but he mostly had a cocky strong kind of manly man sense to him, "McGee," who was a man that was around average height and wide with cute look to him, light brown very short hair, and bright green eyes but with a sensitive ,feminine side to him that makes him a good listener and empathetic but he can also be tough and manly, "David," who was an average height women with wavy brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes, but with a confident and admirable look about her that said that she was tough, smart, and fearless but kind and sensitive, After he was through with the introduction of his team, I said, "hi, I'm Claira Crystine."

Agent Gibbs said, " Well Claira, we'd like to ask you a few questions about what you saw this morning."

So I told them every thing I could.

Agent Gibbs asked me "can you identify the shooter?"

So I told them, "yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Special Agent Gibbs walked me back to the house. When I got home I poured my self a cup of hot tea and asked him, "Would you like a cup of coffee," and he said yes. So I asked him what he puts in it and he said nothing, so I pored him a cup of coffee and put cream and sugar in my tea. I walked over, handed him his cup and sat down.

"Hey Claira."

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Have you been staying here lately?"

"Yup."

"Has any one been taking care of you lately?"

"Yeah, my Dad."

"He's in Argentina dove hunting."

"When did he leave?"

"Last Friday."

"When is he coming back?"

"In two weeks."

"You should call him."

"My dad's cell phone is out of range."

"Is there any way you can reach him?"

"His friend, Andy Cortez, has a satellite phone and they should be together right now, but the only problem with that is that I don't know the number."

"Is there some one you can call that does?"

"Yeah, his daughter Crystina Cortez, she's my best friend."

"Okay, I need you to call her for me."

"Okay."

So I picked up my cell phone and called her.

"Hello?" Crystina sleepily answered.

"Hey, Crystina, this is Claira."

"Caira, why are you calling me at 6 in the morning, on a Saturday."

"I really need to get a hold of your dad to get a hold of mine, so I need your dad's satellite phone number, its important."

"Why is it so important?"

"It just is, can I explain it to you later?"

"Okay, his number is 6-(789)-617-6587."

"Thanks I'll see you later."

"K, bye. Now let me go back to sleep."

So I hung up and wrote down his number.

"Go ahead and call him," said Agent Gibbs.

So I pick up my cell and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mr. Cortez, this is Claira."

"Hey, Claira how are you doin'?"

"Oh…I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm very well, but I don'tthink you're calling just to see how I'm doing."

"Yeah I need to talk to my dad."

"Sure here he is." Mr. Cortez said as he handed the phone to dad.

"Hello."

"Hi dad."

"Hi Claira, how are you, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, but other than that I'm okay."

"Okay? What's going on."

"Well dad, at around 6 this morning there was a shooting in the field and I happened to see it."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad."

"Is any one with you right now?"

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs from N.C.I.S. is here with me."

"From where?"

"N.C.I.S., their basically Navy cops and…uh federal agents."

"Don't they investigate navy crimes?"

"Yeah, the guy was wearing a Naval uniform that died."

"Okay, may I speak to Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Sure," as I handed the phone to Special Agent Gibbs

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Special Agent Gibbs."

"Yup."

"Are you with my daughter right now."

"Yes."

"Okay good, so what are the details about what she saw."

"From what you told me the murder took place at around five this morning, the murder weapon was a sliver pistol, and the man that was murdered was a naval officer."

"Did she identify the shooter?"

"Yes but vaguely."

"Do you think the shooter could have seen her?"

"We think that's a possibility so were going to put her in protective custody until we catch him so until then one of us will be with her at all times."

"Okay, as long as you keep my daughter safe,"

"Will you put her back on the phone for me."

"Hey dad."

"Hey baby, I'm so glad you're safe, I love you so much"

"I love you too dad, are you keeping yourself safe as well?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Okay that's good."

"Well, I've got to go, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you when you get home."

"See you when I get home, sweetie, be safe."

"You too."

After saying that I hung up the phone.

_Ring, Ring. _

"Hello?"

"You little slut!"

"What! Sierra what are you talking about?"

"You stole my boyfriend, Danny!"

"What are you talking about?"

" Don't you dare tell _me _that, I saw you kissing him and you two looked pretty friendly to me."

"Woah, woah, woah, okay, first of all he kissed me and second of all, he's _my_ boyfriend"

"What! What do you mean _your _boyfriend."

"Well either you're crazy or he's been cheating on both of us."

"Funny, that's exactly what Sadie said when I talked to her."

"Oh my gosh, well… you what this means."

"Yeah, that little tool has been cheating on all three of us."

" Oh my gosh, I actually agree with you, he is such a too, well let me tell ya something Danny Fantana definitely is going to pay for this."

"Well, how do you suppose we do that, its not like confronting him will do anything"

"Let's not confront him, what do you say we teach him a little lesson."

"Okay, I'm listening, what do you have in mind."

"Both of you come over to my house and tell you my plan."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

"What was that about?" asked Special Agent Gibbs

"Oh nothing, just a little plan for some pay back and I can assure you it's _not _going to be pretty, no one cheats on me and gets away with it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I think it's best you don't know… trust me."

"Okay, well, Special Agent DiNozzo will be staying with you tonight."

"Okay, fine with me"

"DiNozzo I'm gonna need you to protect our witness tonight." Agent Gibbs on the phone as he stepped out of the room."

A few minutes later he entered the room and told me, "DiNozzo's on his way"

"Okay, how long until he gets here."

"No much longer"

A few minuets later Agent DiNozzo arrives at my house and comes in and says " Hey boss."

"DiNozzo."

"Hi, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Well, now that you're here I'm going to the crime scene."

As Special Agent Gibbs headed for the crime scene, I headed for the coffee pot.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure"

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yeah."

"Please, make yourself at home," Claira said as she handed him his coffee.

"So, how's school been going," said DiNozzo as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good."

"All A's and B's?"

"Yep."

"Any fights?"

"One four weeks ago."

"One?"

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story."

"Well, I've got time."

"Okay, well, the whole mess really got started two weeks before that when Tiffany and Danny got in a huge fight over something and broke up. Then a week later he asked me out and of course I said yes, who wouldn't he's one of the hottest guys in school, after a week of going out she saw us kissing in the hall after class, so she pulled me away from him and asked and I quote 'what the hell are you doing with my boy-friend, you little whore.' So I said that 1) That one he broke up with her, three weeks before he asked me out; 2) We've going out for a week, so yeah I can kiss him if I want; and 3) Never call me a whore again and get over yourself. So she said, '1) He didn't dump me, I don't get dumped; Dos) A relationship isn't over until I say so; and C) There's nothing to get over and he's _mine_.' So I told her that it takes two to make a relationship. And she screamed and kicked me in the shins really hard so I punched her in the stomach not hard enough to hurt _really_ bad and told her that he was right to dump a bitch like her. So she tackled me and punched me in the face and I punched her in the jaw. Then she clawed my arm hard enough to make me bleed. Then I slapped her across the face and that's when the principle pulled her off and away from me and restrained her to keep her from tackling me, since I had already stopped attacking her. She called me a whore again and I told her that she's the only one I'm looking at and called her a bitch. Then Mrs. Krivoa told us that she would not have any of this in her school and dragged us to her office, called our parents, and told us suspended us from school for a week. When my dad picked me he was so mad, I've never seen him so mad."

"So what did he do?"

"He took away my car and my electronics, and then said that if I was going to act like an animal, I was going to sleep with the animals and sent me to sleep in the barn for the duration of my suspension."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah," I said as I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Oh, she really hit ya there," he said gesturing towards my face."

"So, why did Special Agent Gibbs want me to take over here?"

" Oh, You'll see in a minute," she said with a devious smile."


End file.
